


Promptis Love

by yeaka



Series: The Chocobro Show [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kitty Love: Way to Look for Love
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noct, Prom, and cat lovin’.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Chocobro Show [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538524
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Promptis Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is straight stolen (with permission) from [Brycemase’s hilarious Kitty Love one-off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjXyWPufIAo), which was every bit as entertaining as [his equally awesome FFXV LP.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5Nbw6iiHa4&list=PLfcejBUbhSFGS60I4bYJbNFLTJp-4-XqQ&index=1&ab_channel=Brycemase) (Please go leave him love ♥)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Kitty Love, Nintendo Switch, Brycemase, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The mound of fresh white popcorn doesn’t _quite_ reach the rim of the metal bowl, when usually it would be spilling over, but Prompto figured as much—he was over when Ignis came by last Thursday to sort out all of Noctis food into ‘more reasonable’ proportions. Prompto makes it exactly the way he was instructed to, because Ignis’ friendship is important to him, and he promised Gladiolus that he’d cut down on things like butter anyway—he has to be extra vigilant with his training and diet if he wants to keep up with the rest of the bulky beasts sporting glaive outfits. But then, Noctis isn’t that much beefier than Prompto is, and Noctis might be the strongest guy he knows. 

Noctis is waiting on the couch, slouched back in the cushions and lashes down against his cheeks. He startles as soon as Prompto weighs down the other cushion, quickly straightening and tapping his controller to take the television out of power-saving mode. Prompto can’t help elbowing his side and lightly ribbing, “You asleep already?” 

It’s not like it would be the first time he conked out on Prompto before they even started doing anything. But he shakes his head and says, “Nah, I’m fine.” He ruins his own statement by stretching into a loud, lengthy yawn, before blinking at the bright screen and reading out, “Let’s play... Kit-Thai Love.” 

“Dude, you’re definitely half asleep.” Because the game is definitely called _Kitty Love_ , and the short space in-between the two Ts shouldn’t be enough to prevent Noctis’ brain from realizing that. 

Noctis has his eyes on Prompto’s lap instead of the screen, hand buried in the popcorn. He shoves a whole handful into his mouth before wincing and muttering around it, “Yuck, I must be asleep—this doesn’t taste right at all.”

“It’s olive oil, nutritional yeast, and flaxseed oil. Iggy’s recipe.”

Noctis rolls his eyes but doesn’t argue. If he was more awake, he’d probably give Prompto the puppy-dog eyes and goad him into remaking it, and Prompto would protest, but then Noctis would pull out the _I thought you loved me most_ card, and Prompto would have to begrudgingly admit that while he’d die for Ignis, he’d come back as a zombie for Noctis and make absolutely any kind of popcorn his beloved prince wanted. 

But Noctis doesn’t seem to be up to the usual evil tactics, so he just begrudgingly chews his popcorn and starts the game.

“Whatever. Let’s just play—” He pauses, abruptly hits the ‘home’ button and exits out to the main console menu, scans the ‘now playing’ box and enters back in. “Kitty Love.”

“Dude.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s a two word title.”

“Yeah, I forget things, okay? I got the weight of the nation on my mind.”

He totally doesn’t. He’s tired because they woke up super early to sneak out and go to the arcade, even though Ignis was texting Noctis all morning about a council meeting. And Noctis isn’t forgetful at all—he even remembers the horribly embarrassing, barely five-minute encounter they had in elementary school that eventually lead to the most epic friendship of all time. And that was years ago. They downloaded Kitty Love barely an hour ago and spent at least ten minutes laughing over the premise, Prompto secretly wondering if maybe there would actually be some kitty play tidbits in it and if Noctis, with all his feline love, might actually like that. 

Which reminds Prompto to remind him: “And how could you forget _Kitty Love._ You love kitties.” And also, “You should get one, by the way. I know they wouldn’t let you at the Citadel, but in your own apartment...”

Scrolling through options, Noctis shrugs. “That’s what I have you for.”

Prompto’s head whips around. “What?”

There’s a slight flush across Noctis’ cheeks now, but he’s stubbornly staring at the screen and innocent echoes, “What?”

Prompto nudges his arm. “Dude?”

“Well, I mean... I can feed and pet you, so... and you don’t cough up hairballs, which is nice...”

Prompto... might be grinning a lot harder than he should. He bites the inside of his lip to try and mitigate it but still feels like he’s glowing. Maybe getting called a cat by a friend would be an insult to someone else, but to _Prompto_ , the idea of being _Noctis’ cat_ isn’t so bad. He knows Noctis would take great care of him. He still tries to keep his tone casual when he jokes, “You don’t pet me enough.”

Noctis is grinning too, even if he won’t meet Prompto’s eyes. He reaches over and nudges the popcorn bowl out of the way just enough to squeeze Prompto’s knee. But after a few strokes, he withdraws and returns to the controller—he’ll need both hands to play. 

“You do actually leave blond hair around the apartment, you know.”

“Shit, seriously?” He didn’t know that. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It makes me smile when I find a rando one on my sleeve.” Then he shrugs and ruins it by adding, “At least yours are easier to identify than Gladio and Iggy’s. They’re different shades of brown and kinda different lengths, but it doesn’t stand out like blond ones, y’know?”

“Sure.” Prompto’s never really examined the random hairs he finds on his floor from time to time. Maybe he should. Maybe Noctis has been shedding on his pillow and he didn’t even realize it. Maybe they’re playing too late and he’s tired too, because it’s a weird tangent to get on, but to be fair, Noctis started it. 

Noctis hits the main character page and asks, “What should we name the heroine?”

The default name is fine but boring. “How about Noct? You’re playing.”

“Or Prom.”

“What’s that dumb name we have on our fourth Justice Monsters X file? GladiosAbs?”

“I’m going with Promptis.”

“Promtits? Aw, c’mon, it’s one thing when we do that to Gladio—”

“No, Prom- _mptis_.”

He’s already typing it in, which doesn’t leave Prompto much time to blink and mutter, “What?”

“It’s our names combined.”

It sounds weird. But when he puts it like that, Prompto kind of likes it. Noctis tries to enter ‘Lucis Argentum’ for the last name, but it’s too many letters, so he puts ‘Carbuncle’ instead, and Prompto doesn’t ask or protest. He’s busy side-eying Noctis’ silhouette in the fading purple glow of the sunset through the wide windows and wondering if Noctis knows that’s how people usually make celebrity couple names. Not that they’d be a celebrity couple. Noctis is probably the most well known bachelor in Insomnia, as well as the coolest and hottest, but Prompto’s just a guy who works weekends at Kenny Crow’s. 

The name set in stone like their side-by-side relationship, Noctis starts into the story. Text scrolls across the screen, too slow for either of them, but Noctis adjusts the setting without needing any input. They both read the introduction text, and Noctis must be leaving a few seconds each time to make sure Prompto’s caught up, because he never once skips ahead before Prompto’s ready. Or maybe they’re just naturally in sync like that, like they are in so many things. 

The second time Noctis yawns, Prompto suggests, “Maybe I should read out loud?” Because the game is kind of quiet, easy to nod off to.

But Noctis mutters, “S’fine, I can do it.” So he does. Which is fine. Great, even. Because Prompto’s always sort of loved Noctis’ voice, and he has a smooth, steady lilt he reads in that’s so perfect Prompto can barely bring himself to eat, lest the chewing sounds interrupt the rhythm. 

Noctis gets to, “ _Takuma smiled and waves his hand before he left for the delivery by a small motor cycle_ —” and then he breaks off to grunt, “What?” Squinting and leaning forward, he reads it over again, then proceeds like nothing happened. 

Prompto interrupts anyway, “You want me to take over?”

“No, it’s cool.” So he keeps going. 

Only to trip up on another broken translation and roll on again. Then a third time.

Prompto shifts the popcorn bowl to the coffee table since neither of them are taking from it, and they fall back into that easy comfort, snuggled into the plush cushions of Noctis’ expensive couch. The sky’s growing ever darker, but neither of them bother getting up to turn more lights on inside. Maybe Prompto should offer to go catch the bus and let Noctis sleep, but he doesn’t. 

“ _The flower that he’s looking is usually the kind that_ —” Another pause. “ _The flower that he’s looking is usually_... am I dreaming or is that right?”

He probably is half asleep, but that is what the game says. Prompto snorts while Noctis reads it over a third time, determines it’s the game and not him, and keeps going. Prompto doesn’t bother to take over, because Noctis tripping over parts and not knowing whose fault it is is weirdly entertaining. He’s starting to think they should play more games while exhausted. At least, ones with low stakes. Prompto is actually enjoying the story, or maybe he’s just enjoying Noctis reading him the story. And it feels like they’ve somehow squirmed closer to each other, even though neither has moved since they started, though Prompto’s about one slump away from straight up lying on Noctis’ shoulder and falling asleep first. 

“ _He’s bowling politely and left_ —” 

Noctis cuts himself off but doesn’t add anything this time, so Prompto mumbles for him, “Wanna read that again, bro?”

“ _BOWING_ , shit.” Tossing his head back against the couch, Noctis lets out a noise that might be annoyance or might be a stifled yawn. Either way, given that that misread was entirely Noctis’ fault and not at all the game’s, Prompto figures they’re done. 

He deftly plucks the controller from Noctis’ hand and makes the executive decision: “You’re going to bed.”

“But it’s my Prompto time,” Noct whines. He opens his mouth like he wants to stay more, but instead snatches the controller back and exits, clearly re-reading the title before finishing, “And my Kitty Love time.”

Prompto laughs. He might’ve called Prompto a cat earlier, but Noctis is the one acting like a spoiled pet that wants more attention at the most inconvenient time. Prompto holds out his hand, just _smiling_ , until Noctis sighs and puts the controller back in it. 

“Look, I’ll play and read it out, and if you stay up for it, cool. If we wind up crashing right here, also cool; we’ll just replay in the morning.”

Noctis wrinkles his nose. But Prompto seals the deal by reaching over to playfully scratch behind Noctis’ ear, and Noctis both grins at the obvious joke and leans into the touch, finally shutting his eyes. As soon as Prompto pulls his hand away, Noctis is flopping down, boneless against Prompto’s side, head on Prompto’s shoulder. 

Prompto tries to keep his adoration from spilling out into the living room and returns to dating fictitious boys instead.


End file.
